Digital predistortion (DPD) is a technique that deliberately distorts a baseband signal prior to upconversion and amplification for wireless transmissions. The distortion applied to the baseband signal is designed to cancel out non-linear distortions caused by the power amplifier in the transmitter of the wireless device.
The predistortion module in the wireless device applies predistortion to the baseband signal according to predistortion coefficients. Thus, the predistortion coefficients used by the predistortion module need to be computed so that the predistortion module properly cancels out the distortion. There is room from improving the techniques by which the predistortion coefficients are determined for use in a wireless device, such as in a wireless network access point device.